


The World Forgot

by Blue__Dreams



Series: Feelin' Like An Astronaut [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Abuse, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Background Relationships, Bad Ending, Ben Parker Lives, Bullying, Child Abuse, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fights, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Heavy Angst, Homeless Peter Parker, Homelessness, Humor, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Physical Abuse, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Pretty much everything tbh, References to Depression, References to different comics and movies, Sad Peter Parker, Sad with a Happy Ending, School Shootings, Tags May Change, Temporary Homelessness, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Unlce Ben is alive, school shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue__Dreams/pseuds/Blue__Dreams
Summary: Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgotCan I please come down, come down'Cause I'm tired of drifting round and roundCan I please come down?Now I lie awake and scream in a zero gravityAnd it's starting to weigh down on me."-Astronaut by Simple Plan~~~~~~"Kid." Tony sighed. "You can't be getting into fights. Especially since school is almost over."Clint ran into the room. "WHOOHOO!! DID YOU BEAT HIM UP PETER?! DID YOU GET THAT PUNK REAL GOOD?""Uh, yes?" Peter answered, confused and bewildered."Good job, Peter." Natasha complimented. Steve nodded with a smile while Tony groaned."Guys, we shouldn't be encouraging him!"~~~~~~OR 5 times the Avengers looked out for Peter, and the 1 time they couldn't (and it goes terribly wrong).TRIGGER WARNINGS: Alcohol abuse, child abuse, panic attacks, and a school shooting. It sounds super dark but I promise there are happy and funny moments lol
Relationships: Ben Parker & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Feelin' Like An Astronaut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582579
Comments: 129
Kudos: 1101





	1. Fight With Flash

**Author's Note:**

> BOOK TWO OF FEELING LIKE AN ASTRONAUT SERIES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it is here!! 
> 
> IronDad and SpideySon stans are gonna be sad in this book lol
> 
> Thank you for the love and support!!

_((Monday, April 20))_

"Ha, he's so disgusting. . ." 

Peter and Ned stopped their pleasant discussion at the lunch table as they saw - and heard - Flash stand nearby with his group of "friends." They looked at each other in annoyance, and did their best to ignore the bully like they always did.

"Does he ever stop eating?" Flash laughed. "What a pig!"

Oh. _Oh._

Neither of the boys were prepared for this–Peter was _alway_ s their target, not. . .not Ned.

"He sounds like one too!" One of his friends added in, causing more laughter. Someone pushed their nose up like a pig's, and started chanting "Oink! Oink! Oink!"

Peter glanced over at his best friend, and was furious to see Ned pale, tears in his eyes. "Hey, Ned, you okay?" Peter felt dumb asking that; of course he wasn't okay!

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Ned muttered. "They're just jerks, besides, they've said worse."

"Do you want me to get them to stop?"

"No, Peter, just leave it alone." The teenager looked miserable as he gave his food a disgusted look. 

"Do you think he eats so much because he's depressed daddy isn't around?" Another bully chipped in. "Waa, dada left me and my whore mother alone when I was a baby, waa!! I need ice cream!!"

The laughter grew louder, especially as other students heard. Peter tried to stand up so he could stop this madness, but Ned grabbed onto his arm. "No, Peter! They'll beat you up, it's not worth it!"

"Hey!!" Another voice yelled, and for a moment Peter thought it was a teacher, _thank goodness_ , until he noticed it was Mj–who was even better than a teacher. "You shut your damn mouth, Flash, your parents are only around because it'd look bad to the media if they left their baby at an orphanage. Besides, they need an heir for their company." 

Flash's face dropped from amused to hurt to anger, and his hands curled into fists. "You shut your mouth and go back into the kitchen! That's the problem with girls nowadays, they think they can say whatever the hell they want!" 

Mj looked ready to punch Flash, but Peter knew if she punched him first, she'd get into a lot of trouble (any of them fighting would get into trouble, but Flash would be able to use a claim to self defense, thus lessening his punishment. Stupid no tolerance rules).

"Flash, just shut up." Peter sighed, leaving the table and walking over to the group of bullies. "Nobody wants to hear your voice while we're trying to eat."

"Oh yeah?" Flash sneered. "Make me, Penis. Gotta defend your girlfriend, right? Now tell me, is it Mj, or Ned? Knowing how much of a faggot you are, it's Ned." 

"Ooo." A small crowd of watchers was starting to form. 

"At least I'm not so disgusting, I think love is bad." Peter glared at him, and Flash just scowled back. "What, can't think of a good reply?" 

Flash swung his fist at him, and Peter ducked underneath it, causing the quickly growing crowd to grow wild. Peter dodged a few more swings, as he was used to fighting better fighters as Spider-Man. 

"Where are your friends now, Flash?" Peter laughed. Flash snarled, and charged at him. 

"At least after this, I have parents who can come deal with you." The boy gave him a shark grin. "What about you, Peter? Your parents are dead. Your aunt is dead. Did your uncle actually forgive you for killing her, or does he hate you like everyone else?" 

Peter stopped, his face going blank. Flash didn't notice the dark anger stirring inside Peter, mistaking his stopping as giving up. He laughed at Peter while the brunette walked closer, and with one, satisfying punch, Flash was down. 

Peter looked down at Flash, who was gently grasping at his broken, bleeding nose. For a second, he only felt _satisfaction_ , like a _winner_ for once, until shame and disgust at himself took over. 

"Flash, I-"

"You got him Peter!" Ned cheered, while Mj smirked. 

"That was a good punch, Parker." She said, only for her smile to go away as she stared at something behind Peter. He turned around, and saw a teacher coming over. 

The teacher took a look at the two boys, and gave them a glare. "You two, principal's office, now."

~~~~~~

"I'm afraid I will have to call your guardians." Peter's head shot up, his eyes that were previously staring at the ground growing wide at the statement his principal said. 

"Flash, who's number do I call?" Principal Morita asked, and a smug look took over Flash's face. 

"My mother." His parents were powerful, rich business people, and Peter had. . .no one. Even if Uncle Ben was there for him, he was a nobody, according to society. 

While the principal was distracted with trying to contact Flash's mother, Peter's mind was racing. Who does he call? He can't call Ben - he'd be lucky if Ben even answered the phone! The only other person he had was Mr. Stark, but Tony was a busy man. 

But. . .He was the only other option. 

Besides, Flash was getting his super powerful parents to come. . .why not get Iron Man, too?

"And you, Peter?" Mr. Morita turned to the poorer boy. 

"Er, Mr. Stark. His number is in my emergency contact list." Peter answered, rubbing his hands together nervously. 

The principal sighed while Flash snickered. "Peter, I know you've been spreading some rumors about your internship with Mr. Stark. That isn't going to get you out of this. Who should I call?"

"I'm telling you the truth! My uncle is too busy at, at work! Please, just call Mr. Stark!" Peter stumbled over his lie a little, but not enough for them to notice. He was getting better at lying, good.

Mr. Morita sighed, but decided to play along. The child will be proven wrong soon enough and face the consequences of lying. 

~~~~~~

The billionaire was having a normal day, finally coming out of his lab to eat. He greeted Sam, Vision, and Wanda, who were all chilling in the common area, each doing their own thing. Tony was about to grab a granola bar and another cup (or pot) of coffee when his phone rang. He looked down at the number and frowned when it didn't look familiar. 

"Who is this? How did you get my personal number?" Tony interrogated. The person on the other end was silent for a moment, until they finally spoke up. 

"This is Principal Morita from Midtown High School, is this Tony Stark?" A voice timidly asked. 

"Yes this is. What's going on?"

"I'm so sorry to bother you sir, a student of our's got into a fight and gave us your number to call, he must have thought it'd be funny or–"

Tony interrupted the principal. "Peter got in a fight?! Is he okay?! Did he get hurt?! I'm on my way right now!"

Tony hung up on the man before he could say anything else, and all but ran to the elevators. 

"What's going on?" Sam asked, standing up from the couch. "I heard something about Peter?"

Wanda and Vision also looked like they were about to get up, but Tony waved all three of them away, dismissing their concerns.

"Peter got in a fight at school, don't worry, I'll deal with it." With that, Tony left, ready to help Peter.

~~~~~~

"M-M-Mr. Stark, please, come in!" Mr. Morita greeted once the door opened, a gobsmacked secretary leading the billionaire to the meeting closing it after him. "Mr. Thompson will drive any minute now."

"'Mr?'" Flash questioned, confused as he had requested for his mother.

"Your mother is too busy with her work to, ah, join us." The principal explained (in a _much_ kinder way than his mother had phrased it – _"My child and his problems are not nearly as important as the work I need to get done! I'll sue you five thousand dollars for every minute you waste my time!"_ ) "I'm sorry."

He was interrupted as Mr. Thompson entered, a permanent frown settled on his face. Flash's arrogant demeanor immediately deflated as he sank into his seat, staring at the ground.

"Ah Mr. Thompson–" Morita clearly wasn't as intimidated by him as he was by Tony. "–Thank you for coming–!"

"Let's get this over with." Mr. Thompson rudely cut in, sitting down between Flash and Tony (thank goodness, Peter would've _died_ if he was sitting next to the large, grumpy man).

"O-of course, sir." So much for not being intimidated. "Flash and Peter got into a physical fist fight, which Flash started, both verbally and physically. Despite this, Flash er, wasn't able to actually hurt Peter, while Peter did make physical contact. However, this was done in self defense. According to Peter and other eye witnesses, Flash had started the fight by approaching Peter and his friends, and started calling them names, including 'pig', 'whore', and 'faggot.' Flash also said some other insulting things." 

"So?" Mr. Thompson raised an eyebrow. "From what you've said, and from the look of the bruise on my son's face, the other kid is the problem. It sounds like he is in the wrong, not Flash." 

"Excuse me?!" Tony gaped at him. "Did you not listen to him?! Your son harassed _my_ kid, and then tried to attack him. It's not my fault my kid knows how to dodge a few lousy punches!"

"L-let's not argue now! Both children are in the wrong, so both children will be punished." Morita tried to prevent another fight in his school. 

"But he will have a more severe punishment, correct? He hurt Eugene." Flash's face burned red at his real name, his eyes flickering over to Peter's, who quickly looked away. 

"Uh, w-well, according to our fight policy, no." It looked like steam would come out of Thompson's ears. "Our policy states that those who started the fight are to be suspended for two weeks and serve another week in detention, while the other participants are to be suspended for one week and serve three days in detention."

"WHAT?!" Mr. Thompson stood up yelling, causing Peter, Flash, and Mr. Morita to flinch. Only Tony held his ground. "This is outrageous! I'll sue the school, and I'll sue you, Stark!!"

Tony stood up too, and coolly responded, "Sure, sue the billionaire who's kid acted in self-defense. Let's see who will win, I feel confident I know the answer." 

They glared at each other, both testing the other, until Mr. Thompson gave up and started storming out of the room. "C'mon, Eugene." He gruffly ordered while Flash scrambled after him. 

"Flash can return May fourth!" Morita called after them, and then sighed. "You can return next Monday, Peter, which is when you will also start your week of after school detention."

"Thank you." Peter mumbled. 

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Stark." Mr. Morita said as they shook hands.

"Of course." Tony turned to Peter. "C'mon, kid. Let's go to the tower." 

Peter trudged after him.

~~~~~~

Mr. Stark had been completely silent during the ride home, but finally, in the elevator, he said, "What in the world were you thinking, Peter?!" 

"W-what do you mean?" He meekly asked, thankful that the doors opened and they could go into a more open area to "talk."

"Punching Flash, that's what I mean!" Tony threw his hands up in the air. Peter felt annoyance and hurt start to stir inside of him. 

"He was saying really bad things, Mr. Stark. They were _awful_ –" Peter tried to explain, his eyebrows furrowing as his eyes narrowed. 

"That doesn't mean you go and punch him! Did you even think of the consequences?! I don't even mean getting in trouble with the school! If you lose control of your emotions like that, you can accidentally use your super strength, and that'll do some serious damage, Peter–"

"I know that! But I didn't lose control! I made sure not to!"

"That doesn't matter! It still could have happened!"

"He would have deserved it, Tony!" Peter yelled, fists clenched. Both of their eyes were wide as they stared at each other in shock. Not only was Peter. . .more violent and angry then usual, he called Mr. Stark. . .Tony. . .

"I'm sorry. I don't mean that." Peter covered his face with his hands, focusing on his breathing for a few seconds. "I'm just, stressed right now, I'm going through, uh, some stuff, a-at home." 

"Are you. . ." Tony hesitated. "Are you okay?"

A sad, small smile made its way onto his face. "Heh, yeah, I'm- I'm okay, just tired, that's all. I'm sorry for punching Flash. . . and for yelling at you."

"Kid, I. . ." Tony sighed. "Just. . . no more fights. Especially since school is almost over."

Clint suddenly ran into the room. "WOOHOO!! DID YOU BEAT HIM UP PETER?! DID YOU GET THAT PUNK REAL GOOD? "

"Uh, yes?" Peter answered, confused and bewildered at the sudden mood shift in the room.

"Good job, Peter." Natasha complimented, walking in with Steve. Steve nodded with a smile while Tony groaned. 

"Guys, we shouldn't be encouraging him!" Tony rubbed his face. "What did Flash even say to make you punch him? I know you didn't punch him in self-defense, you know how to pin someone down in a, ah, 'polite' way."

"Ooo, he said something?? And our innocent Petey-Wetey got mad!" Clint gushed. "I didn't know you had it in you, Parker!"

"Haha, thanks." Peter rolled his eyes. "But um, anyways, he kinda. . .sorta. . .maybe said that my uncle hates me because I killed my aunt. . .that it was all my fault." 

As quickly as it had come, the lighthearted atmosphere disappeared.

"The hell?" Clint growled. "That's messed up!"

Natasha started furiously tapping away at her phone, while Steve watched her, anger in his eyes. 

"You should've told me he said that!" Tony cried. "Hell, I'm gonna go beat him up myself, that little–!"

"I found his address." Natasha showed them on her phone. "Let's go get him."

"Wait wait wait, I already punched him, isn't that enough?! Right Mr. Rogers?" Peter turned to the super soldier, who shook his head. 

"He went from a high school bully getting what he deserved to a problem that needs stopped before it gets worse." Steve put a hand on the kid's shoulder. "Don't worry Peter, we won't hurt him, we'll just go talk to him."

"Y-you don't have to do that for me." Peter blushed. Not many people go and stand up for him like this, it's pretty much only Ned and Mj, and that's only when he's not defending them.

"Trust me, паук. We want to do this." Natasha grinned. "Bruce is in the labs if you want to join him while we're gone. Sam and Bucky are grocery shopping while Wanda and Vision are on a date, so it's just you and him for right now."

"Oh, uh, thank you! I have work in a few hours anyways." Peter smiled and waved them goodbye.

Despite getting in trouble with the school and Mr. Stark, punching Flash was totally worth it. 

~~~~~~

Working with Dr. Connors was nothing like working with Bruce and Tony. 

At the Avengers Tower, they turned on AC/DC as loud as Peter's sensitive ears would allow, and they'd work together on the same project until an Avenger comes in to tell them dinner was ready. They'd tell jokes and laugh together while correcting and helping each other. 

Even if they were doing their own thing, they would still chat and toss M&M's into each other's mouths. 

At Oscorp, they worked on the same project, but, for the most part, on separate parts of it. Food was strictly forbidden, and talking was at the minimum. Correcting Dr. Connors was like walking on thin ice, you had to say it the right way or he would get upset. He's a little colder then he is outside of work, but Peter understood that everybody has different work environments they want and need. 

Though Tony was preferred, working with Dr. Connors was still very enjoyable, especially since they were working on interesting projects (right now they were figuring out if, through genetic modification, humans can regrow limbs like a lizard; Peter was unsure at first at the ethnicity of the project, but decided that it would only help people {including Dr. Connors}. Besides, lizard DNA is cool!)

"Peter, please turn on the television." Dr. Connors asked (or demanded).

"Yes sir." Peter got up and turned on the tv that was hanging on the wall. It turned on the news channel. "Is this good, or. . .?"

"No no, it's good, I want to listen to the news." He said, looking into a microscope. Peter turned up the volume, and looked at the screen, only to frown. 

"A man with robotic, octopus-like arms was spotted robbing Dan's Jewelry, a famous and expensive store known for its diamond necklaces and rings. Eye witnesses say he walked in, appearing like any other customer, when he demanded jewels worth millions of dollars." The news anchor continued her story, but Peter tuned her out as he focused on the blurry security footage of this new villain.

"That _fool_." Dr. Connors murmured, causing Peter to look over at him. 

"What was that, sir?"

"Nothing!" He snapped, then looked up and realized how harsh he was. "Nothing important, Peter. Go back to your work."

He took one last look at the screen, and decided it was already too late to do anything. With a sigh, he returned to his desk.

~~~~~~

Flash was having a miserable day, no, more like life. He didn't mean to start a fight. He was just looking for some amusement in his life and saw Ned eating in a funny way, so he made a little harmless joke. Then, he went off and said a bunch of crap that he didn't mean, which caused Penis to get all grossly defensive (did Flash really think a romantic relationship between the two friends was gross, or was he more disgusted with himself for his fancy feelings for Spider-Man?) Parker's comment just broke the dam, letting loose all his pent up anger.

Sure, he knew better then that, and sure, he felt guilty, but whatever. His words were harmless, but Peter's punch was very much not harmless. 

After all of that had happened, he tried to get his mother to come to the school (he hasn't seen her face for two weeks now, but that was fairly normal, he supposed), his father came instead. At least he would get some attention once his father yelled at him, right?

Nope. All he got was, "You're interrupting my work Eugene, go to your room." 

Flash was thinking over all of this on his plush bed, staring at the ceiling when he heard a knock on the window. Looking over, he was extremely surprised to see Captain America, Black Widow, Iron Man, and Hawkeye sitting outside it. He opened the glass, and the heroes climbed in. 

"Are you Flash Thompson?" Hawkeye's voice was gruff, his tone and crossed arms rather intimidating.

"Y-yes sir." Flash squeaked. He didn't feel like this was a friendly visit.

"We heard you messed with Peter today, tried to punch him, said some serious crap." Black Widow growled, eyes practically glowing in the dimly lit room. "Did you really think you could just get away with it?"

Flash gulped.

~~~~~~

"And the next time you feel like you need to rough someone up, go to the gym instead." Steve advised. "Beating up a punching bag is much better than beating up a kid, it's better for everyone."

"Yes sir, I-I will, thank you so much!" Flash watched as they slowly climbed back out the window after their two hour long talk.

"Oh, and remember," Tony turned around to face the teenager again. "Leave Peter alone."

"Y-Yes sir!" Flash closed his window after them. 

Maybe now would be a good time to start being a little nicer? 'Just a little,' he smiled to himself.

~~~~~~

**Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist:** _it has been done_

**Literal Way Of Sunshine:** _oh my gosh you murdered Flash??_

**Birdbrain:** _did Bucky and I miss something??_

**Itsy Bitsy Spider:** _no we didn't kill him :(_

**Katniss:** _you should have seen his face when he saw the avengers tho lol_

**God Bless America:** _How do I change my name??_

**Literal Ray Of Sunshine:** _thank you guys :)_

**Itsy Bitsy Spider:** _np <3_

 **Itsy Bitsy Spider:** _and come here Steve I'll help you_

**Birdbrain:** _ur just gonna ignore me??_

  
**Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist:** _yep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should make an Avengers text fic XD
> 
> Next up is MISSION GET CRUSHED BY A BUILDING AGAIN
> 
> ~Blue


	2. Mission Stuck Under A Building Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Again?!" Tony screeched. "Wait wait wait, what do you mean again?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda a roller coaster lol
> 
> Also it's long XD It's more then twice as long as my average word count. I even decided to save some parts for the next chapter!
> 
> There is one reference to Far From Home, and two references to other fandoms (they are vveerryy subtle tho, one more then the other!)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S I'm on Wattpad btw!! I'm planning on posting this story (and others) on Wattpad too. All names are the same. This is like my third account due to bullying and other crap) on Wattpad, kinda nervous to be posting a story on it, but a lot of people seem to be enjoying this story so I'm hoping Wattpad will too.

_((Tuesday, April 21))_

"The man with metal arms is robbing another bank, Peter." Karen informed the vigilante, so he quickly jumped up from the roof he was sitting on.

"Really? Which bank?" He asked, getting ready to swing. Once she answered, he started heading towards it, the sun high above him.

Since he was suspended, he was able to put more time into being Spider-Man, which he enjoyed greatly.

"Hey, Octo-Man!" Peter greeted as he swung into the crime scene. The new villain was halfway out of the bank's doors, and he grinned at Peter.

"Ah, the little spider finally showed up." He sneered. "You didn't come last time, so I figured I'd try again."

Spider-Man raised an eyebrow. "I didn't realize I had such eager fans."

He laughed. "Ohoho, a fan, no." The man frowned at him, his mouth twisted in a snarl. "You are nothing but an insignificant being who has been unfairly blessed by the Mother Atom. I am here to take back what is mine."

"Uh, sorry, but I don't know who the Mother Atom is. Is it some new science cult?" Peter asked, dodging a mechanical arm thrusted at him. "Speaking of not knowing people, who are you?? I can't just keep calling you 'Villain of the Month' in my head."

"I am Doctor Otto Octavius." He introduced, then launched another octopus arm at the vigilante, slamming it into his face. Peter groaned as he hit the ground, and rubbed his face. He quickly leapt up as another arm tried to grab him, and he jumped up onto a traffic light.

"Dr. Octo what now?" Peter shook his head, jumping down to avoid another arm. "What's your secret villain name? Like thank you for telling me your real name, now I know your identity–" Not like Octavius really tried to hide his identity with those ugly glasses of his. "–but you need a cool villain name, like Doctor Octopus."

An arm wrapped itself around Peter's chest and waist, and started to squeeze, limiting Peter's ability to breathe. "Doccy Occy?" The arm squeezed tighter, and Peter gagged. "N-no, I agree, th-that wa-as a bad one."

Peter forced the tentacle off of him, jumping away with a slight stumble, choking a little as he gulped in air. "That wasn't very nice, Doc. . .Doc Ock!" Spider-Man straightened up with a smile. "It's perfect! You are from now on, Doc Ock!"

A metal arm slammed into Peter's head, causing him to fall down. "Shut up, you nuisance!"

Peter lifted up his mask to his nose to spit out some blood, and put it back on.

"Peter, I recommend either running away or calling in some backup." Karen advised the teenager, sending his injuries to Dr. Banner.

Peter agreed. "Ok ok, let's go." Just as Peter was about to sling away, a metal arm picked Peter up by his ankle, and slammed him into the pavement three times, and then threw him to the side, where he crashed onto the sidewalk.

Doc Ock stalked closer, a sick grin on his face. "Let us see what the Spider looks like underneath it's mask."

Forcing himself to move, Peter shot a web above him, and crawled onto the roof, running as fast as he could.

Doc Ock let out a growl, ready to chase after him, but stopped himself. Pushing a button on the device hidden in his ear, he spoke to his employer. "Spider-Man got away, but I'm ready to follow him." His question of permission was left unasked.

"Ahah, Octavius. You had your chance. It's my turn. Besides, I need to introduce myself to our friend."

Octavius rolled his eyes, but stayed. As much as he hated the man, he hated Spider-Man more, and he knows obeying his orders means catching the bug faster.

He watched as the red and blue hero grew smaller and smaller in the distance, and let out a snarl. Hopefully, this will all be over soon. . .

~~~~~~

Peter was stumbling a little as he ran over the rooftops. He looked over his shoulder, expecting Doc Ock to be chasing him, but instead saw. . .someone on a flying glider?? With goblin ears??

The newcomer had on a short purple cape that had different ends, flowing behind him. He was wearing dark green, vibranium armour on his chest, hands, and legs. His green and purple boots looked magnetic as they stayed firmly connected to his matching glider. A green mask covered the majority of his face, orange and yellow lenses protecting - or hiding - his eyes, metallic ears poking out from his hood. Around the lower half of his torso was a purple strap that would typically hold ammo for a gunner, but instead held tiny. . .pumpkins??

Who is this clown?!

The jokester let out a crazy laugh as he grabbed a tiny pumpkin. He pushed a button on it, and Peter watched as it grew from the size of a ping pong to the size of a softball. The "stem" of the metal pumpkin started flashing, looking like a-

A bomb-

His spidey sense warned Peter just in time as he leapt to a different building to his left, a small explosion lighting up the right side of his vision.

The person in the weird costume stopped flying, hovering over where the explosion was.

"Hello Spider-Man." He greeted. Peter was sure underneath his mask he was smiling. "You've already met my colleague Octavius, so allow me to introduce myself. I am Green Goblin." He bowed, his glider dipping forwards with him.

"Nice getup, Goblin." Peter sarcastically said. "You and Doc Ock are like complete opposites, he's wearing just normal clothes underneath a suspicious trench coat, while you're over here looking like you're ready to go trick or treating!"

Green Goblin clapped his hands, bouncing a little like a child. "Oh, I do love Halloween. It inspired my theme!"

"Obviously." Peter rolled his eyes. "Anyways, Mr. Goblin, I gotta get going, lunch is being served in like ten minutes, so. . ."

"Oh, Spider-Man. I can't just let you go now!" Goblin grabbed another pumpkin bomb, causing Peter's eyes to narrow. "You see, I think I need you for something, and only you can help me."

"I'm gonna have to say no." Peter shot a web at the bomb just as Goblin pushed the button on it. Peter threw it up into the air as it free bigger, and then it exploded, hurting no one but the air surrounding it.

Peter sighed mentally. He just finished fighting Doc Ock, and it wasn't a pleasant one. Peter pretty much _lost_ , he had to _retreat_. His head was aching terribly, and so was his back and ankle. He had other cuts and gashes that needed taken care of.

In summary, he didn't want to be dealing with an insane Halloween fan.

Shooting another web, he stole a pumpkin bomb, pressed the button, and threw it back at Goblin's face, where it exploded. The Green Goblin went spiralling down, and hit the roof. Peter used his dazed and distracted state as a chance to run away.

_Like a coward coward coward_.

Peter shook off the random thought, and with a frown, ran back to Avengers Tower.

~~~~~~

"Are you okay?!" Tony cried as soon as Peter jumped into the room (he entered through the window, of course). Peter ducked under his reaching arms, and laughed a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm okay Mr. Stark." He took off his mask as he spoke. "I just got a little roughed up by an octopus, that's all."

"An octopus?" Sam asked, Clint bursting into laughter.

"You know the guy with the metal arms? The one who's been robbing different places?" Peter continued once the Avengers - all of them were relaxing together, for once - nodded their heads. "I named him Doc Ock. He didn't really like it."

Peter decided telling them that he was being targeted by someone who goes by the Green Goblin would only make them even more protective than they already are, so he decided to keep that to himself.

"We can tell by your bruised face." Natasha raised an eyebrow at him. Bruce stood up, taking that as his queue to help the young non-Avenger.

"Let's go to the med-bay, Pete." Dr. Banner waved Peter over to the elevator.

"Want me to go with you?" Tony offered, but Peter shook his head with a soft smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark, but I'm good." His mentor nodded, and the pair left for the medbay.

~~~~~~

"He's all good, Tony." Was the first thing Bruce said once they returned. "Just some bruises, cuts, and burns for the most part, a sprained ankle and a minor concussion. With his healing, he should be completely healed up in a day or two."

"That's good, Peter." Wanda smiled at him over her mug of tea. "I'm glad you are okay."

"Heh, me too." He rubbed the back of his head. A ringing phone interrupted them as everyone turned to Natasha, who was holding the object that disrupted their conversation.

"Hello Nick." She greeted, and after a moment, she turned the phone on speaker. "It's Fury, he has a mission for us."

"We received intel of an active Hydra base in the Pacific Ocean, about 350 klicks away from the Hawaiian islands." Fury's voice over the phone was exasperated yet professional. Was he ever not annoyed?

Peter wouldn't really know, as they've only met a few times, but he's heard stories from the Avengers describing his 24/7 cranky attitude.

"A team of seven or eight is more than enough. I would _highly recommend_ leaving Barnes behind-" Sam put a comforting hand on the soldier's shoulder. "-and bring Spider-Man along to gain experience."

"Uh, sorry Fury, but the kid just got beat up by some guy with four metal tentacles, he's out for this mission." Tony immediately shot down the idea of Peter joining them.

"He has super healing, correct?"

"Yes. . ." Tony frowned, not liking where this was going.

"Then he should be fine." Peter could practically hear his eye roll. "What did Dr. Banner say?"

"I believe he should be able to go tomorrow, but-"

"Then it's settled. The kid goes with you."

"Now wait a minute." Steve said. "Peter doesn't even want to be an Avenger, should we really be forcing him along?"

"I mean, he is our intern in a way, so. . .yes?" Bruce answered again.

"Why don't we ask the kid what he wants?" Natasha suggested. Peter smiled at her, grateful for her noticing him and caring about his opinion. Everyone turned to Peter, wanting to know his

answer.

"Um, sure yeah, it sounds fun!" His voice cracked a little at the group's sudden attention. "I mean, yes, I'll go."

"Then it's settled." Fury's tone was final. "Tomorrow, at eight am, seven or eight of you, including Spider-Man, will go. Shut it down, and take anything important."

Fury hung up on them, and Tony sighed. "Take it easy for the rest of the day, kid, and if I hear you go patrolling tonight-"

"Don't worry Mr. Stark! I'm just going to go to work, and then go home and relax." Peter waved him off.

"You work at a cafe, correct?" Steve asked, remembering their conversation from the day they first met.

Peter forced himself to smile. "Yep! It's a nice little one, kinda hidden away from the other bigger chain ones. Speaking of my job, I should start going, or I'll be late."

"Do you need a ride? I can get Happy for you." Tony pulled out his phone, ready to send the security guard a text.

"Nah, I'll just walk, I prefer it." The group said their goodbyes, and Peter was on his way to the Oscorp building a few streets away.

~~~~~~

Peter was alone in the lab, humming 'Highway to Hell' to himself. He was earlier then normal, his suspension from school allowing him more time in the lab.

He frowned down at his solution, noticing something was missing, something to "activate" the super healing serum in a way. Something powerful.

He wrote that down as a note to himself just as someone opened the door. Looking up, he saw a tall, broad shouldered man with a teenage boy. The man looked slightly surprised to see Peter in there, but nonetheless he gave him a wide grin. "Sorry to disturb, young man, but I have two questions for you; who are you, and do you happen to know where Dr. Connors went?"

"Oh, um, I'm Peter Parker, Dr. Connors' intern, and no, I don't know where he is but he should be here any minute." The man's grin seemed to grow even bigger once he introduced himself, unnerving Peter just a little. Peter stood up as he walked over, and shook his hand after the stranger offered it.

"It's very nice to meet you, Peter. I'm Norman Osborn, owner of Oscorp." The shock of meeting his boss's boss distracted Peter from the way Norman looked the boy up and down, his grin never faltering.

"I-It's an honor, sir!" Peter looked down at their hands, unsure why Mr. Osborn was shaking it a little longer than necessary. His grip on the boy's hand tightened for a second, and then let go completely.

"I want you to meet my son, Mr. Parker." Norman waved over the teenage boy, who was awkwardly lingering near the door. "This is Harry. He's only a year or two older then you. Despite his age and, well, lineage, he's not brightest. It's impressive how much smarter you are then he is. Isn't it impressive, Harry?"

"Yes, father." Harry's voice was bored, and his eyes were dull, but his red cheeks told Peter that the kid was embarrassed. Peter cringed internally at the entire situation.

"Mr. Osborn?" The new but familiar voice distracted as they turned to the door.

"Ah, Dr. Connors, I came down here looking for you." He started walking away, and without looking back, he told Harry, "Just stay here with Peter, Harry. Maybe befriending him will help you in school." While his voice remained light, it had hidden, darker and harsher undertones that Peter found himself familiar with.

Harry didn't even bother responding as his father left the room and closed the door. The two teenagers watched as the adults shuffled away from the door a little, but still remained close by.

Harry rolled his eyes, and walked over to one of the windows, opening it. He pulled out a cigarette from a hidden pocket inside his jacket, and lit it. "What a bastard, am I right?" He huffed, casually leaning the wall.

Peter looked around himself, double checking Harry was talking to him. "You, uh, don't like your dad much?"

Harry let out a short, bitter laugh. "Would you?"

Peter thought back to Mr. Osborn embarrassing Harry, and slowly shook his head. "No. . .not really."

"Exactly. Though you can't exactly talk crap about your boss, can you?" Peter nodded, walking closer a little hesitantly. "You wanna smoke?" His head tilted to the cigar in his hand.

Peter shook his head, wrinkling his nose a little at the cigar. "No thanks, smoking is a bad habit, like drinking."

"Yeah, I know." Harry breathed out some of the toxic air out of the window. "It's why I started doing it, really. To prove I'll never be the perfect son my dad wants. To be honest, I think he knows I smoke but just doesn't care about me enough to stop me. He will once the media finds out though."

Peter frowned. "Is that really the best way to prove your point, though? Hurting your body, most likely permanently, just to show him he's wrong?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I doubt a goody two shoes like you would understand."

Peter was quiet for a moment. "No, I do. . .I don't like my uncle much either, and I used to do little things like that, just to show him he couldn't break me, but now. . ." He stared at his shoes, ignoring the prickly feeling of Harry watching him intently. "Now it just feels pointless. Like it's more trouble than it's worth."

Harry got off of the wall he was leaning upon. "It sounds like to me you let him break you." He looked down at the cigarette he was holding, and then tossed it out the window. "But I won't smoke whenever you're around."

Peter looked up at him, and smiled a little. "Thanks."

The boys had fallen into a peaceful silence, and went to doing their own things, meaning Harry was on his phone and Peter was doing science. 

With Peter's super hearing, he could hear Mr. Osborn and Dr. Connors talking, and when he heard the experiment he and Connors were working on get mentioned, he couldn't help but tune in.

"We are missing something, something big." Dr. Connors was saying. "Something. . .radioactive."

"Then take it to the labs with the right equipment, and make it 'radioactive'." Norman's tone was low and annoyed.

"The serum is too delicate for something like that. It needs to be diluted, especially with something that can easily enter the human body and not be rejected."

"Like. . .blood?" Mr. Osborn suggested. Peter assumes Connors nodded or did something similar to that. "Like the Hulk's blood? "

"No, something smaller." Peter noticed it was getting harder to hear them as they walked further and further away. "Like. . .his might. . .perfect amount. . .He was right."

". . .won't be happy. . .He hates him. . ." Osborn responded. Peter found himself confused. He heard them climb into one of the building's elevators, and start to travel up. A few seconds later, Peter could no longer hear them.

"Hey Peter, do you have Instagram?" Harry suddenly asked, causing him to jump a little.

"Oh, uh, no. I never really had the time to make one." He answered. Harry's eyes widened.

"I'm setting you up an Instagram right now, I don't care if you don't want one, you're my friend now so you need an Instagram so we can send each other memes."

Peter smiled. He always liked getting another friend.

~~~~~~

Peter was walking around the city, trying to decide if he wanted to risk going back home for the night or not. He was sure Ben would have received a call from Midtown saying he's been suspended by now, and Peter knew he'd get mad at him for causing problems and then lying about them.

He decided to shoot Ned a text asking if he could crash at his place for the night, but was rejected.

**Guy in the Chair:** _sorry bro no can do, but tomorrow you, me, and mj can hang out, and then the two of us can have a sleepover together, just like in middle school??_

Gosh, middle school felt like it was so long ago.

**Spidey:** _that sounds awesome, see you then :)_

Peter sighed. The only other place he could go was Avengers Tower, but then he'd have to come up with an excuse as to why, and he didn't feel like making one - or lying.

He started walking to the park, and once arrived, he found a dry, unoccupied bench to lay on. "Only one night." He told himself. "Only one night."

~~~~~~

_((Wednesday, April 22))_

Waking up was almost as bad as sleeping. _Almost_. His aching back and neck weren't as bad as the anxiety and embarrassment of sleeping out in the open, alone. They kept him awake, and woke him up every few hours.

Speaking of waking up, he looked up at the voice that had woken him up. He squinted and found that he didn't recognize the old man's face, and quickly got up.

"Sorry sir." He muttered his apology, assuming he was in the way of the man's seat.

"No need to apologize, son. I woke you up asking if you wanted some breakfast? Maybe some cash?" The old man smiled, holding onto his cane.

For a moment, Peter was confused. Why would a stranger be offering him such things? Then it struck him; the old man thought he was homeless. His cheeks burned red as he kindly corrected him. "Thank you for the offer sir, but I- I'm not homeless. I just needed somewhere to sleep for the night."

"Ah, so you're running away?" The old man asked. Peter shook his head no. "Avoiding home?" The kid's hesitance answered the question for him. "Won't you accompany a lonely man for some breakfast, son?"

"I-I don't have any money. . ." That wasn't completely true, he had two dollars and fifteen cents, but it was such a pitiful amount that he decided to say he had no money, which could be written off as him just not carrying any around.

"It'll be my treat. You give me some company, I'll give you some food." The man winked, and started walking away (but not very fast, given his old age and the cane).

Peter hesitated for a moment, and then decided to follow.

"What's your name, sunny?" The man asked. Peter smiled down at him, slowly growing more comfortable.

"Peter. Peter Parker. What's yours?" Peter looked around them as they walked, out of both curiosity of where they were going and habitual paranoia that some kind of super villain would attack them.

"My name is Remus Noir, but you can call me Remus." He led Peter to a small, quaint 24/7 diner. "Table for two, please." He told the waitress, and the pair was seated.

The two talked about life and about themselves, like their jobs (Remus was a professor at a private boarding school until he retired), their dream jobs (Remus said his dream job was being a pilot, Peter said working at NASA building things), and other little, random things.

"I understand if you don't want to tell me," Remus suddenly said, creating a serious mood. "But I can't help but be curious as to why you are avoiding home?"

Peter stared down at his empty breakfast plate for a few moments, before opening his mouth and then closing it again. With a shaky sigh, he explained himself. "My uncle. . .abuses me."

It felt wrong to use such a serious, ugly word, but Peter knew better then to avoid the truth in such a way.

"And I recently got into trouble at school, so I'm avoiding him until it kinda, cools down, y'know?" Tears were burning at the back of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

Remus put a comforting hand on top of Peter's, causing the kid to look up at him. "It's gonna be ok, son. It's gonna be ok."

~~~~~~

The two were preparing to split apart and return to their own lives, but before they finished their goodbyes, Remus looked Peter into the eye and said, "You should tell someone sooner rather than later. Someone who can get you out of that house."

Peter nodded, already knowing this but not completely agreeing with it. "Thank you, Remus, for everything."

"Of course, Peter. Have a good day, sonny!" The old man started hobbling away, and Peter watched him with a smile.

His phone started ringing suddenly, interrupting his little moment. Looking down at the screen, he realized it was Mr. Stark. "Hey, Mr. Stark!"

"Peter! Where are you? We're supposed to leave any minute now for the mission, but you're not here!" He sounded slightly annoyed and bothered.

"Sorry Mr. Stark, I woke up a little late! I'm on my way now!" Peter cried, running to the tower that wasn't too far away.

"Kid this isn't high school, this is real life stuff." Tony's tone was a little harsh. "If you can't handle waking up on time, then you can't handle a mission. Either straighten up next time or don't come, ok?"

Peter swallowed down his annoyance, hurt, and fear. "Yes, sir. I'm in the tower right now, I'll be there soon." His voice was empty, the only emotion in it being guilt.

"Ok. See you soon kid." He hung back.

Peter looked at the time, and frowned. They were leaving at 8, and it's only 8:07. Sure, Peter should've been there earlier, but calling and getting angry when he was seven minutes late (Tony actually called him at 8:06, but unnecessary details) seemed a little excessive.

_'Tony's right, this is the real world, and I don't really understand it. Maybe being a little late isn't normal?'_ He thought to himself. The elevator doors opened a few seconds later, opening up to the floor with their small quinjet (for missions only).

"Peter is here." Natasha called out to the people already in the jet, giving Peter a smile. "We already packed everything up for you. All you gotta do is just hop in and wait."

"Oh! Awesome, thanks!" He walked past her and into the jet, found a seat, and sat down. He waved hi to Dr. Banner who was sitting near him, and looked towards the cockpit where Steve and Tony were. He couldn't find Thor or Clint.

A few minutes later, the doors opened again, and the two missing people came running out. Natasha folded her arms together, raising an eyebrow at them.

"We're here, we're here!" Clint cried, Thor jogging behind him carrying a bunch of Pop Tart boxes. "I had to drag him out of the kitchen."

"Uh huh, and _that_ is why you're late." Natasha glared at him for another moment, until she shook her head and started walking with them into the jet. "Everyone is here, we're ready to go."

"Yes ma'am." Steve called, and the jet was off. Peter did his best to relax into his seat and forget about his parents - _this isn't their airplane this isn't their airplan_ e - and enjoy the long flight.

~~~~~~

They arrived at the little tiny island not many knew about. It was green and covered in forest, reminding Peter of a jungle or a rainforest. They landed a few clicks away from where the Hydra base was supposed to be.

"Ok, here's the plan." Steve went over the plan they all had come up with last night. "This base has three levels in total, two above ground and one underground. Black Widow and Hawkeye will go underground, while Iron Man and I go to the higher level. Spider-Man will go to the main floor, and Thor will be outside capturing anyone who tries to escape. Dr. Banner will be waiting in quinjet as backup and as an emergency medic. Our focus is gathering any important intel and then destroying the base. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads. They were ready.

"Let's go then, Cap." Tony grinned underneath his mask.

The five super heroes crept inside the base, taking out the security guards and patrolling Hydra troopers as they went.

They split up, and Peter found himself alone. Taking a deep breath, he checked every room, finding the majority suspiciously empty. Finally, he reached a room full of computers and screens - and Hydra people.

There were seven guards, two of them protecting someone typing away at one of the computers. Peter realized with a mental groan the only way he could enter the room was through the door, so taking a breath, he entered.

"Hello there!" Immediately, seven guns were aimed at him, prepared to shoot. Before anyone could do just that, Peter shot webs at the two people closest to him, effectively stealing their guns. With his spidey sense being helpful and warning him of the danger, Peter jumped up on the ceiling, avoiding a wave of bullets. He jumped down on another guard, stealing his gun and smacking him on the head with it, the guard crumbling to the ground.

One of the guards that Peter stole their guns from charged at him, but with a solid knee in the stomach and a gun in the nose, he was down too.

"Yeet!" Peter yelled as he chucked the rifle he stole at the face of another guard, causing him to stumble and drop his weapon. He picked up all four guns and swiftly webbed them to the ground, and counted five guards still conscious.

"Maybe no meme references during a mission, kid?" Tony suggested through their comms, Clint chuckling from his end.

"Oops, sorry." Peter apologized, not really paying attention as he was fighting a gun-less Hydra agent. He punched them in the face, and he was down too.

One of them started shooting at him again, their gun following Peter as he climbed onto the ceiling and quickly crawled and jumped around.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw two guards leaving with the Hydra official who was doing something on the computers (most likely downloading and deleting important files Hydra didn't want the Avengers to see).

Peter could barely make out what one of the troopers was saying to the official. "C'mon sir, we need to leave before the bombs go off."

Wait–

Bombs–?

"Guys, we need to get out of here fast, there are bombs set into place ready to go off any minute!" Steve cried into the comms.

Peter jumped down from the ceiling and tackled the last guard. He kicked the gun away from the agent, and tried to run away, but she grabbed his ankle, causing him to fall to the ground. In the background, he could hear Nat and Clint saying they were out, and Tony sending another warning to clear the area.

The agent climbed on top of him, punching him in the face twice. Peter forced her down, switching their positions.

"There are bombs in here, they're about to explode! If we go now, you can survive." Peter tried to get through to the trooper still fighting him. She stopped, and gave him a fanged, wicked grin–

"Hail Hydra."

The bombs went off.

~~~~~~

_It's dark._

_Everything hurts._

_It's quiet._

_It's hard to breathe._

_I want to. . .go to. . .sleep. . ._

~~~~~~

"-ter! Peter! Peter, you have to wake up!" Karen cried.

Peter groaned and tried to roll over, only to find himself unable to. Opening his eyes, he realized everything was dark. He felt a crushing weight on his chest - his whole body, really. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, Peter realized he was stuck under the concrete and rubble from the Hydra base.

His breathing quickened as he tried to push the rubble off of him, his fingernails digging into the rocks. Peter was ready to panic, until Karen talked to him again.

"Peter, you need to calm down! Panicking will only make things worse." Karen's voice helped soothe him, and he settled down a little bit.

"It's just like last time." He wheezed, staring at his hands, his suit little burnt, torn up, and bloody.

"No, Peter. Last time you were alone. Now you have me. The Avengers are above digging down towards you." Karen informed him. "I would recommend waiting for them to come to you."

"Why. . .why can't I contact them?" Peter asked.

"Your comm was damaged. I do not know if it was the explosion or the collapsed building that destroyed it." Peter nodded a little at her answer.

They say in silence for a short while, besides the occasional reminder from Karen to remain calm and to breathe.

"Peter. Friday gave me another update. Remember to remain calm and continue breathing." Her hesitancy to fill him in was not comforting. "The Avengers are unable to get you out from above, and Thor is currently occupied with escaping Hydra agents. They are going to try and get the Hulk's help, but not only will his reckless ways cause more harm than good, you are also running out of oxygen."

Peter's breathing quickened to an unhealthy pace, along with his heartbeat. "Oh hell no, I could lift it last time, I can lift it again." He told himself. "Karen, what are the best places for me to pick up the building."

Karen was silent for a moment, until she highlighted the best places on the flickering screen inside his mask.

~~~~~~

Steve and Tony were frantically trying to lift the broken rocks, but even with Steve's super strength, it wasn't enough. Natasha and Clint were off getting Hulk.

Tony was frantically clawing at the rocks, damaging the suit's metal fingertips. Tears were picking his eyes as he thought, _'Please not him, please don't die, kid.'_

"Tony." Steve sighed, defeated. He stared at the pile of rocks with a heartbroken look in his eyes. "We gotta- we have to wait for Banner."

"No!" Tony cried. "Friday said it might be too late for him by then!"

Steve was quiet for a moment, and then started helping him again.

"Boss, I'd recommend taking a few steps back, Peter is going to attempt to lift the building off of himself." Friday warned.

"What?!" Tony yelled, but the shifting rocks told him it was true. He grabbed Steve's wrist, and they stumbled backwards, away from the moving pile.

"Sir, you and the captain can help by grabbing those pieces of rubble right there and there." Friday showed him on his screen, just like Karen did with Peter.

"C'mon, Cap. You grab onto that and lift!" They started lifting again, and they could hear and see rocks moving as Peter got closer to the surface. Eventually, they could see Peter's arm sticking out.

"I'm stuck!" He cried. "I can't reach the last piece!"

There was one more piece blocking Peter's exit, but it was too big for Steve and Tony to lift. "We'll look around and see if you can get out another way!" Tony yelled back, and the two superheroes climbed onto the huge pile of rubble, searching for another way for Peter to exit out of.

They were about to lose hope, until they heard Natasha yelling, "Here he comes! Hulk is here!"

They turned around, only to scramble out of the way as Natasha, Clint, and a very big and very green Hulk came running towards them. Nat and Clint joined the super heroes as Hulk walked over to the pile.

"Remember, big guy, be gentle or else you might hurt Spider-Man." Clint reminded him.

Hulk nodded. "Hulk like Spidey. Hulk won't hurt Spidey." Clint smiled and nodded.

Carefully, Hulk lifted the pieces of rubble, and eventually picked up the one blocking Peter's exit. Peter ripped off his mask and gagged a little, sucking in clean, fresh air.

"Hey green bean! Thanks for. . .helping me. I'm gonna pass out now." Peter held up a shaky peace sign, and then collapsed into Hulk's hand.

The Avengers looked at each other; now was the hard part - convincing Hulk to turn back into Banner.

"Hey, big guy." Natasha crept forward. "We need Banner now to help him, okay? The sun's getting-"

Hulk shook his head. "It's ok. Hulk not smart. Hulk can't help Spidey. Banner can help Spidey. Banner smart."

Natasha smiled. "Yeah, you got it."

~~~~~~~

Peter found himself waking up to the white ceiling of the medbay. He did a mental check of his injuries, and was happy to find that his super healing did its job for the most part. He was a little sore, and his wrist wrapped in a cast was hurting, but overall he was okay. He looked to the table on his left, and saw his phone on it. Picking it up, he saw he had some text messages.

**Neddy** **Ready:** _hey does 5 tonight work 4 both of you?? well feed you dinner_

**Her Majesty: *thumbs up emoji*** _works for me_

Peter quickly typed his response.

**Parallel Parker:** _sorry i’m replying late, 5 works awesome. see you in a few hours_

**Neddy Ready:** _great ! see you guys then uwu_

**Her Majesty:** _never use 'uwu' again_

**Parallel Parker:** _sksksk bYE_

"Look at you!!" Peter jumped when Clint swung the door open and paraded in, leading the other Avengers. "You don't look so dead anymore!"

"Clint!" Dr. Banner scolded, and then smiled at Peter. "He's right, you look much better, Peter."

"Please, kid." Tony put a hand over his heart. "Never scare me like that, ever again."

"Sorry Mr. Stark!" Peter laughed lightly while rubbing the back of his head. "I'm just glad I had my suit this time!"

"Excuse me?!" Tony gaped at him.

"What do you mean this time?" Natasha put a hand on her hip, eyebrow raised.

"Has young Peter been crushed underneath a building before?" Thor asked, confused.

"Uhh, maybe?" Peter squeaked. "You remember Homecoming night?"

Tony groaned. "Ugh, with the whole Vulture thing and my plane?"

Peter nodded while the others looked a little confused.

"What about Vulture?" Steve asked.

"Peter stopped him the night of his Homecoming dance. He didn't even have his suit, which was my fault." Tony smiled, pride and guilt in his eyes, while the others looked impressed and congratulated the kid.

"Heh, thanks. Anyways, _before_ I stopped him, he kinda. . .made a building collapse. While I was in it." Peter blinked as the Avengers exploded.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE YOUR SUIT?!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! I COULD HAVE HELPED YOU!"

"YOU STILL WENT AND FOUGHT THE VULTURE?!"

"How did you escape?" Thor asked, intrigued. The Avengers quieted down to listen. "Did you have any help?"

"Uh, no. I lifted the building off of me."

"That. . .is seriously impressive, Queens."

"Thank you, Mr. Rogers!" Peter beamed. "But man, it felt like getting hit by a train both times."

"Have you. . .been hit by a train, before?" Bruce asked, worried about the answer.

"Nope, and I hope I never will!" Peter exclaimed. Tony shook his head, his face soft.

"Don't worry kid, I won't let you get hit by a train, not while I'm alive."

"Heh, thanks Mr. Stark." They shared a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!
> 
> Ok so recently someone said that I've been getting to friendly and personal in my author notes, that this isn't the website to just chat.
> 
> Well first of all, I'm not just chatting lol, I'm writing a story.
> 
> Second of all, this is the perfect website !! I see Ao3 as the chance to connect with fellow writes and fans, and I see every reader as a friend!
> 
> I apologize if you do find my author notes annoying, but if you don't like them, skip them and keep your mouth shut, please and thank you lol 
> 
> P.S I already talked to them about it so don't worry about it. I just wanted to explain myself to other people before someone else commented the same thing lol
> 
> ~Blue


	3. School Shooting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: There is a school shooting in this chapter. Please be careful, dear readers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has taken me ffoorreevveerr! School recently started for me, and it's been pretty tough! Thank you for your patience!

_ ((Wednesday April 22, continued)) _

"And with that, I win." Mj proudly stated, looking down at the game of Monopoly she just won. Peter and Ned stared at her, mouths wide open.

"We're never playing this game again." Ned grumbled, starting to put the pieces away.

"Aw, don't be a sore loser, Ned!" Peter encouraged, him and Mj helping out with the clean up process.

"Yeah, Ned, don't be a loser." The girl snickered. Ned stuck his tongue out at her, and she - like the mature woman she is - flipped him off, causing the trio to laugh. "Anyways, I have to go home. Bye Peter, bye loser!"

"Bye!" The boys both said at the same time. After Mj closed the front door, Ned turned to Peter. "Dude, Mj just called you by your actual name. She, like, never does that!"

Peter rolled his eyes, getting off of the living room floor. "So? I'm pretty sure she's just trying to emphasize her calling you a loser."

They went into Ned's bedroom, and closed the door behind them. "If you say so, Peter."

Peter thought about it for a second, changing into his pajamas (he had snuck into his bedroom through his window to grab a couple of day's worth of clothes, food, and bathroom supplies. Yay him.) "Do you. . .do you think she, I don't know, likes me?" His voice came out hopeful and squeaky.

"You've definitely earned her respect." Ned grinned. "Maybe it's because you punched Flash."

"Ha, maybe." The boys settled down into a comfortable silence, until Peter turned to Ned.

"I know we don't have the stuff to make them, but do you wanna. . .design real, working lightsabers?"

There were practically stars in Ned's eyes. "YES!"

~~~~~~

Ned was peacefully snoring away as Peter stared at the ceiling with a frown. He couldn't keep avoiding home, he'd have to go back eventually.

Was Ben even worried about him? Did he ever go out looking for him, calling for him, begging for him to come home?

Probably not.

Peter rolled over, and tried to go to sleep.

~~~~~~

Ben stumbled outside of the apartment building, a nearly empty beer bottle in hand. He took a big gulp out of it as he stumbled down the street, anger stirring up inside him.

"Peter!" He yelled, his anger clear in his tone. "You brat! Peter!"

Ben swears he's dead meat once he comes home.  _ If _ he comes home.

Ben took another drink.

~~~~~~

_ ((Monday, April 27)) _

"You look like crap." Was the first thing Harry said once Mr. Osborn left the room. Nearly every day now, Mr. Osborn and Dr. Connors would leave Harry and Peter alone so they could go talk about some important experiment. Peter suspects it has something to do with the lizard DNA project he was working on, but hasn't gotten enough information to confirm it.

"Gee, thanks." Peter sarcastically replied, going over his work notes. "Today was my first back to school, so I'm tired."

"After being suspended for punching that kid? How'd school go?"

Peter shrugged. "Eh, besides some whispering and staring, it was pretty normal." Peter finally looked up at Harry, and frowned at the big, ugly bruise across his face. "Speaking of punching, who punched you?"

Harry abruptly turned away, his hand drifting to his bruised face. "None of your business." He snapped. Peter was taken aback.

"Was it. . ." Peter hesitated. "Was it your dad?"

Harry was silent for a moment. "It was an accident." He murmured. "It was- It was a stupid accident."

Peter stared at the shaking boy, his heart twinging. "The real reason. . .the real reason I look like crap is because I've been avoiding home."

Harry glanced back at him. "Yeah? How come?"

"Because of a stupid accident." Peter stared at the table for a moment, before meeting Harry's eyes. "I understand what you're going through."

They stared at each other for a moment, before Harry said, "Wait, by 'stupid accident' we both mean our dad and uncle are abusive jerks, right?"

Peter laughed a little. "Yeah, I thought that was obvious?"

"I'm just asking!" Harry defended himself, before turning his attention to his fingernails. "But he doesn't hurt me often. It's mainly just words."

"Abuse is still abuse, Harry. Just because it could be worse doesn't lessen what's been done." Peter sighed. "Anyways, I'm going back home tonight. . .wish me luck?"

". . .good luck. Text me if anything happens."

~~~~~~

Peter knew going back home was a bad idea, as the last time he went home late, he got into serious trouble - this time was even worse, as not only was he gone longer, but he also was in trouble with the school. However, not only has his suspension ended, Peter was also lacking supplies.

He entered through the front door, and while he wasn't  _ trying  _ to hide his presence, he wasn't exactly trying to make himself know either. He refilled his bag with food, and then moved on to his bedroom, grabbing more fresh clothes.

Peter cursed inwardly as he left his room, seeing Ben waiting in front of the door for him.

"Finally running away?" Ben sneered. Peter paled; he sounded sober. But why was he so mad if he's sober?

"I-I'm not running away. . ." Peter mumbled.

"Speak up, boy!" Ben barked, causing Peter to flinch. With a shaky breath, he tried again.

"I'm not running away. Not forever." The teenager stated. "I'm taking a break from here. I'll be back in a few weeks."

Peter tried to walk past his uncle, but he grabbed his arm, his nails digging into his skin. "Before you leave, let me give you a goodbye gift."

Peter didn't bother ducking the fist thrown at his face.

~~~~~~

**Peter:** _. . .I'm sorry _

Harry sighed. He should've known Peter wouldn't text him until after everything's been done.

**Harry:** _ it's ok. how are you? _

**Peter:** _ sore, tbh _

**Peter:** _ but I'll be ok, I heal fast _

Harry stared at the screen, his fingers trembling a little.

**Harry:** _ need a place to sleep at for the night? My dad wouldn't mind, he loves you _

Harry felt a dull but bitter jealousy well up in him, but he shoved it down. Peter needed him right now. Besides, who needs his dad's love? Certainly not him.

**Peter:** _ only if you're really sure. . . _

Harry pulled out a cigar as he typed his response.

_ ~~~~~~ _

Peter knocked on the door to the Osborn home. Their building was very similar to Avengers Tower, as the work floors were below the floor dedicated to their living space. However, unlike the Avengers Tower, their personal floor had a "lobby" of some sorts, providing them extra protection as they had a wall and a door to protect them from intruders.

After waiting a few seconds, Peter heard the door unlock, and then open with a loud creak. Peter gave Harry a small, tired smile.

"Thanks for letting me crash for the night." He glanced around the open room, the furniture naturally flowing from living room, to dining room, to kitchen without walls stopping them.

"Of course man-" Harry was cut off by Mr. Osborn coming in.

"Harry?! What are you doing awake?! Do you have a friend over?!" Norman turned on the lights, causing all three of them to squint for a few seconds. Norman's tone changed from irritated to a confused yet pleased one once he saw Harry's guest was Peter. "Peter! What a pleasant surprise, what are you doing here so late?"

"Uh, I'm so sorry sir, I uh. . ." Peter trailed off helplessly. This was his boss' boss for crying out loud! He can't just say 'oh yeah my uncle is depressed and an alcoholic, and takes out his frustration on me. I'm like his living punching bag, so I decided to leave for a little bit!'

"Peter needs somewhere to sleep for a couple of nights. I figured he could stay here. . ?" Harry tried to play everything off cool, but his uncaring persona was broken as his nervous eyes flickered back and forth between his friend and his father.

Norman grinned. "Of course." He walked over to Peter, and put a firm hand on his shoulder. The super hero looked down at his hand, slightly uncomfortable with it, though he wasn't sure why. Peter passed it off as his anxiety. "Come right this way, son."

~~~~~~

_ ((Wednesday, April 29)) _

Today was Peter's second day living in the Osborn household. Norman was different then the way Harry described him, though Peter knew better then anyone how deceiving appearances could be. However, he was pleasantly surprised to find that Mr. Obsorn was very kind, in fact the only issues Peter had with him was some unwanted touching, but it was only small things like hand shakes, pats on the back, and ruffling his hair, so Peter was okay with it.

"Thank you for breakfast, Mr. Osborn!" Peter said once he finished his pancakes. After placing his plate into the sink, he grabbed his backpack.

"Of course, Mr. Parker! Have a good day at school!" Peter thanked him, and left.

~~~~~~

School was slow and boring as usual, so Peter was thankful for his break. He met up with Ned at their usual spot in the library. He was pleased to see Mj sitting at the table, also.

"Hey guys!" The student greeted, taking off his bookbag and setting it down next to his chair.

"Hey! I need to find a book and check it out for one of my classes, I'll be back in a few minutes." Ned explained as he left.

"Oh, ok, later dude." Peter watched as he left, and then glanced at Mj.  _ They are alone _ \- Pft, whatever.  _ I don't think you understand -  _ What. Ev. Er.

"Hey, Peter. . .can you help me with this math problem?" She suddenly asked, avoiding eye contact by staring intently at her paper.

"Oh, sure!" Peter said, scooting over and leaning closer to look at her assignment. "Ah, I see. . .so all you're going to do is substitute x and y with these coordinates, and then solve the equation. Do you know how to do that?"

Peter looked up from the paper, and his cheeks turned red when he noticed how close their faces were. The two teenagers quickly separated, eyes avoiding each other.

"Yeah, I know what to do now." Mj quickly pulled the homework back over to her to Peter's disappointment.

"Oh, ok. . ." He awkwardly rubbed the back off his neck, unsure of what to say to help fix the uncomfortable atmosphere.

Mj beat him to it as she opened her mouth. "Hey Peter. . .there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while. I-"

_ Danger!! _

Peter's spidey sense suddenly spiked as the library doors slammed open, a man wearing a leather jacket storming inside. Peter noticed on the back of his jacket underneath his long, brown hair was a picture of a rhinoceros face in white, big block letters saying "RHINO" above it. He turned around, and Peter paled at the sight of the gun he was holding. Students screamed and ran away, trying to find an escape or a hiding spot. Unfortunately, there was only one exit, and the man was blocking it.

"Aw, don't run away kids! I wanted to play a game!" The shooter grinned, aiming his gun at a random student. Peter flinched as the girl was almost shot, barely dodging the bullet as she turned down an aisle of bookshelves.

"Mj, you gotta hide!" Peter cried, grabbing her hand and pulling her over to a secluded corner. He was ready to leave, when she grabbed his hand.

"Wait! Peter-" She went quiet. "Please stay safe." She kissed his cheek, and ran away to hide.

Peter blinked in shock, until he remembered the rather dangerous situation they were all in. He hid behind a shelf and quickly put on his Spider-Man suit. He crawled onto the ceiling, and jumped down in front of the man. "Hey, I'll play with you!"

"Spider-Man!" The shooter greeted, pausing his shooting. "I was hoping you'd show up."

"Yeah well I was hoping you wouldn't, Mr. . ."

"You can call me Rhino." 'Rhino' said, pointing his gun at the vigilante. "Now, I have a job to do, and you aren't going to stop me."

Peter jumped away as a wave of bullets flew his way, frowning at the idea of getting shot -  _ again _ .

"Job? What, is it to hurt innocent kids?"

"Eh, a little." He grinned. "I was supposed to draw you out, and catch you. Unfortunately, they want you alive."

"Um, you wouldn't mind telling me who wants me, right? Is it the Green Goblin?"

Rhino shrugged. "Maybe; he didn't look like the Goblin, but who knows ?"

Peter instinctively jumped up and out of the way as more bullets soared over and around him. He went to make a move as students screamed again, but froze as someone yelled " _ MJ!! _ "

Whipping around, he saw Ned kneeling over Mj, her head in his lap as her shirt became soaked in blood.

_ Red- _

_ White shirt turning red- _

_ Sirens in the distance- _

_ Ben on the phone- _

_ Maymaymaymaymay _ -

"May-" Peter choked out, hot tears welling up in his eyes, his vision going blurry.

"Peter, your heart rate has increased to an unhealthy rate. You seem to be in emotional distress." Karen said inside the suit. "Should I call the Avengers?"

"Yes." He all but wheezed, finding it hard to breathe. He turned to Rhino, blood boiling.

"How dare you!" Peter screamed, launching himself at the man. Rhino's eyes widened in shock as he stumbled back. Peter swung his fist, and then another, until Rhino smacked him with his gun.

"Yo, the hell?" The man groaned, rubbing his jaw. Peter grabbed his gun while he was distracted, and crushed it like a soda can. Rhino turned around and started running, and Peter scoffed at his cowardness.

Peter ran after him, shooting a web around his arm and forcing him over to him. "You're gonna pay!" He shouted, punching him repeatedly. "This is for Midtown!!"  _ Smack.  _ "This is for Mj!!"  _ Smack. " _ And this is for May!!"  _ Smack smack. _

Rhino had gone limp in his arms, but Peter was ready to punch him again. However, a hand grabbed his fist before he could. With a glare, he turned around, but froze when he saw Wanda.

"Hey, Peter." Her voice was low and soothing. "You got him Peter, let us deal with him now." Peter looked down at Rhino, had his bloody and bruised face, and nodded, forcing himself to swallow around the lump in his throat.

"Mj-" Peter gasped, but Wanda put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Bruce is taking a look at her. She's gonna be fine." Wanda then spoke into her comm. "I found Peter and the shooter, he's fine."

Peter could hear the chorus of "Thank goodness!!" and similar phrases take over the comm. He allowed himself to smile a little, even though no one could see it through his mask.

She patted his shoulder. "You can come ride with us, school's cancelled for the rest of the day."

~~~~~~

Everything was so loud, so bright.

"Hang on Mj, hang on!"

She tried to turn her head, but found she was too tired to do so, so she just moved her eyes. After a moment of squinting, she saw Ned.

"Is. . .Pet. . .o-k?" Her voice sounded so weird and weak. Her stomach hurt so bad. It felt wet and slimy too.

"Peter is fine, Mj, he's, he's hiding, he's safe." Ned tried to reassure her.

"You're. . .such a bad liar, Leeds." She smiled. Mj looked over at Spider-Man, and smiled. "He's. . .Ok."

~~~~~~

Peter was pacing outside of Mj's hospital room (in Avengers Tower, of course). She was finally allowed to have visitors, and her family had gone inside first.

Peter was giving them their private time, and he didn't want to interfere. However, he was anxious to see her, so he was waiting outside the room with Ned.

"Dude, chill, she's gonna be fine!" Ned tried to calm Peter down, but the brunette just shook his head.

"What if she hates me?! What if she doesn't want to see me anymore?!" Peter cried, tugging at his hair.

Ned looked baffled. "Why would she hate you?"

"Because it's my-" Peter was interrupted with the door opening. Mj's father and brother walked out.

"Thank you for coming boys. And Ned, I need to talk to your mom about letting Mickey stay at your place after school while I'm at work. I know she offered, and I'm eternally grateful." Mr. Jones looked tired. "I got to go back to work, see you tomorrow."

At work, Mr. Jones was a police officer, but at home, he was a single dad. Normally, Mj would be home to take care of her nine year old brother, but, well. . .she's in a hospital bed. Peter felt guilty he couldn't help out. Maybe he could cook them a meal if he skipped a few and saved up the money?

"You ready?" Ned asked, waiting to enter the room. Peter nodded, and followed his best friend.

"Hey nerds." Mj looked exhausted and in pain, but at least she was alive. "I never knew how uncomfortable hospital beds were."

"Oh yeah, for real. My appendix ruptured when I was like seven, and I hated the bed the most out of all of that." Ned chimed in. "But hey, at least you get to be in Avengers Tower!"

"Ugh, whatever. All their egos are bigger than this tower. Black Widow is cool though, I wouldn't mind seeing her." Mj did her best to play it cool.

"How are you feeling?" Peter asked. Mj stared at the sheets, her fingers messing with loose threads.

"It hurts. The doctors say I was really lucky, I should have little to no permanent damage. Dad wants me to go to therapy asap, but I don't know yet. We'll wait a few days."

Peter nodded. "We're here for you Mj, and we'll support you no matter what you choose." Ned hummed in agreement.

~~~~~~

The trio was having fun, telling corny jokes and having a fun time overall. Eventually, however, Mj grew quieter and quieter, until she turned to Ned. "Hey Ned. . .could you maybe step out for a sec? It's cool if you don't want to, I just wanna tell Peter something."

"Yeah no worries." Ned winked at Peter on the way out, and he rolled his eyes on response.

' _ This is your chance!' P _ eter thought to himself. He cleared his throat. "Mj, I like y-"

"I know you're Spider-Man."

Peter blinked, bewildered as his voice cracked. "Wh-what? I'm not- I'm not Spider-Man, why would you think I'm Spider-Man?"

"You remember Washington?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Y-yeah, but I was sick! Remember, my tummy?"

"You always disappear, and then Spider-Man appears." Mj looked away for a moment. "I've been watching you, and it's kinda obvious."

Peter held his breath. "Have you. . .only been watching me because I'm Spider-Man?"

"Well, yeah." Mj tucked her hair, a small frown on her face. "Why else would I watch you?"

Peter's heart sank. "I-I don't know. . ."

They sat there in an awkward silence for a few moments, until Bruce and Tony opened the door and waltzed it (well, Tony did the waltzing, Bruce just walked in like a normal person).

"Hey, Michelle, how ya doing?" Tony asked, only to recoil from her glare.

"Only my friends can call me Michelle, you can either call me Mj or Miss Jones." She cooly told him. He slowly cracked a smile.

"I like you. Brucie, you didn't tell me she was cool!" Tony whined.

"My apologies, I'll remember next time." Bruce responded in a flat voice. "Now out, I need to talk to Miss Jones about some confidential doctor stuff."

"C'mon kid, let's bounce." Tony threw an arm around Peter, and closed the door after them.

"Where's Ned?" Peter asked as he noticed his best friend was gone.

"He had to go home, told me to text you about what you and Miss Future Black Widow talked about." Tiny eyed him. "What did you talk about, if I may ask?"

"Oh, uh. . ." Peter rubbed the back of his head. "I got rejected, pretty much. . ."

Tony blinked, and then laughed. "I'm sorry kid, I shouldn't laugh, but you have the worst luck with crushes."

"Har har." Peter smiled a little . "She kicked Ned out saying she had to tell me something in private. We both thought she was gonna confess. Instead, she told me she knows I'm Spider-Man, and that's the only reason why she's interested in me."

"Ouch. You sure she just wasn't ready to confess or something like that?"

Peter shook his head. "No, I'm sure. Besides, even though  _ if  _ she was, she wouldn't be anymore."

Tony looked confused. "How come?"

"Because it was my fault she got shot. I was being stupid and dodged on instinct, I didn't know she was right behind me." Peter glared at the ground. It's always his fault.  _ Always. _

_ "It's all your fault!" Ben yells. _

_ He throws bottles and fists, he takes off his belt, he's locked away in his closest, he's hungry, so hungry, stop, please, just  _ stop!

"Peter, it wasn't anybody's fault but the shooter-" Tony tried to put a hand on Peter, only for the boy to rip it off and back away, both sets of eyes wide. "P-Peter?"

"Don't. . .Don't touch me!" Peter cried. They stared at each other for a few moments, until Peter took a deep breath . "I. . .I gotta go. Mr. . .I mean, my uncle is probably wondering where I am."

"Peter. . ." Tony tried, gently reaching out his hands, but Peter ignored it, leaving the room. Tony stared at his empty hand, and dropped it to his side. Why did it feel like they were drifting farther and farther apart?

~~~~~~

"Hey Peter, my dad has some work stuff to do, so he'll be coming home late." Harry greeted Peter once he opened the door. "I heard what happened to your school, are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. . ." Peter rubbed his eyes. "One of my friends got hurt, that's why I'm home so late. I'm really tired, I'll tell you more in the morning, school's cancelled tomorrow for me."

"Alright. . .I'm gonna smoke on the balcony if you need me, night." Harry stood up to leave.

"Night."

~~~~~~

Adrian Toomes was used to visitors coming in and out of the jail hall, besides, he had his own wife (and on special occasions, daughter) come visit him. However, he was not used to such a rich and famous person coming in.

Adrian watched as the head of Oscorp walked in to the newest addition to the high security prison. He shuffled closer to his door to listen and watch.

"Spider-Man came." Rhino told Mr. Osborn. "You were right, he probably is a high schooler."

"Hm, interesting." Mr. Osborn rubbed his chin, confusing Adrian;  _ What the hell does Norman Osborn want with Spider-Man??  _ "Did you discover any other clues?"

"The kid knew the girl that got shot, Mj Jones I believe? And he said a name, it was. . .Mary? Meg? No, May. . .yeah, it was May."

Osborn stiffened. "Really? I think I have a lead. Thank you, Mr. Rhino."

"Wait!" The prisoner cried. "Aren't you gonna get me outta here?!"

Mr. Osborn chuckled. "My apologies, I didn't tell you; you weren't meant to live after you fulfilled your worth. I'm being merciful by letting you rot away in prison. Enjoy your life."

Norman left, ignoring the man's angry yelling, while Adrian's heart sank. Peter was being targeted by Norman Osborn, and only he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading!


	4. Panic Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is bothering Peter, and no one knows what it is - not even the kid himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, author here!! First of all I just want to say I am SO sorry for the LONG wait!! I burned myself out with writing and planning so I took a break, and then Life hit me in the face with a frying pan lol. I've also been dealing with some personal issues, I've been considering telling my parents I have depression and anxiety. Its a lot to unload so I'll just leave it at that for now :)  
> Second of all - THANK YOU!!! You guys have been incredibly sweet and nice in the comments, it makes me so happy!!! And y'all are fUNNY. Y'all have me cackling! I'm gonna do my best to respond to comments again, I probably won't be replying to old comments just because its awkward, but feel free to say hi or to idk, delete it and rewrite it if you really want me to respond XD  
> Third and last of all!! This chapter deals with a panic attack, which are hard to write correctly. Everyone has their own reactions and causes, so I decided to mix the panic attack with the most common symptoms and with my own symptoms (I heavily project onto Peter ;-;) I'd love to debate the accuracy of the attack as long as you are polite!!  
> Thank you guys!! Enjoy!

_((Monday, May 4))_

Something was bothering Peter, but he didn't know what it was. He was constantly jumping at different sounds, and his spidey sense was constantly going off, except it was different then usual; normally, it would scream at him when something bad was about to happen, but recently, it was like a quiet, constant murmuring. It really wasn't helping his anxiety.

Thankfully, however, school had ended early for the year, due to the shooting that had taken place. He wouldn't be getting weird looks from classmates or lectures from teachers.

Ned and Peter were hanging out whenever Peter wasn't at work, and were doing so right now (besides, they always hang out on Star Wars Day).

"C'mon Peter, you gotta go see her again!" Ned was whining, hands clasped together. "She's being released from the hospital soon, and it'll just be even more awkward the next time you guys meet if you don't visit her!"

"I did visit Mj." Peter grumbled, tinkering with some spare metal parts to avoid Ned's eyes. "And she rejected me, by telling me she only thought I was cool because I'm Spider-Man."

"Has it ever crossed your mind that maybe she's just embarrassed? You know Mj, she's always trying to act cool." Ned sat down next to Peter on Ned's bed. "And besides, even if she did think you were cool just because you were Spider-Man, doesn't mean she won't realize you're cool as Peter, too!"

Peter stopped with his tinkering, and sighed, glancing over at Ned. "Fine. I'll visit her, but if it doesn't go well, I'm not going again."

Ned leapt off of the bed. "Yes!! Ok, we gotta go, I told Mj we'd both be there at 11, so we have a solid half hour."

"Are you serious- I- NED! What if I said no?!"

The boy only snickered in response as he ran away, causing Peter to laugh with him.

~~~~~~

"Look who finally showed up." Mj tried to glare at Peter as she sat up, but ended up wincing in pain from her movement. "You have super healing powers, right?" Peter nodded, confirming her assumption. "It must be nice."

Peter forced out a little laugh, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, it sure does come in handy. Last time I was shot, I only had to stay in the hospital for a few hours, not a few days."

The mood instantly dropped, his two friends giving Peter horrified looks. "I. . .what's wrong? I thought we were messing around. . ."

"So. . .You were just. . .just kidding about being shot?" Ned gulped.

"No." He said slowly. "But we were messing around about it, and it's not a big deal-"

" _Not a big deal?!_ " Mj cried. "Oh my gosh, Peter, _not a big deal_?! It's a freakin huge deal! You don't talk about being shot likes its a, a normal thing!"

Ned was nodding, agreeing with Mj. Peter played with his fingers, feeling like he's being scolded.

"You were talking about it like that, too. . ."

"That's because I'm freaking terrified of it! It _hurt_ , Peter! It was scary! I'm barely sixteen and I thought I was gonna die! I thought that was it!" Tears sprung to Mj's eyes as Ned sat down next to her on her bed, staring sadly at Peter. "I thought I'd never see Betty again, or Cindy, or Abe, hell, even Flash! I thought I'd never see Ned again, or, or- or YOU."

Mj started sobbing while Peter stared in shock and surprise.

"You never talk to us, dude." Tears were silent sliding down Ned's cheek, and his voice sounded tight and wobbly. "You think you're protecting us by not telling us, but it really makes us worry."

"I. . .I'm sorry, I-" Peter dropped into silence. Ned opened his arms for a hug, and Peter stepped forward to embrace him, because he wanted to, _he really wanted to_ , but he stopped because. . .

He didn't deserve it.

Peter never felt worth anything, which he knew that most people didn't think that way and he really just needed a therapist to break him out of his way of thinking.

But this time, he truly felt he didn't deserve it.

' _I've been. . .a terrible. . .friend._ '

Peter turned away, and left the room, his heart twisting in pain as he rejected Ned's waiting arms.

"Pet. . .er?" Ned called out, his soft, trembling voice breaking Peter's heart more as Mj's sobbing became louder.

Peter can't be their friend, not until he stopped lying about his uncle.

He had to protect them, from himself.

~~~~~~

It's only been five days since Norman learned that Peter Parker was Spider-Man, or at least, most likely is.

Ever since he's learned of the vigilante's identity, he'd been feeling unhinged. Norman has been called crazy before, but he truly felt like he deserved the title with how he's been feeling.

He hasn't been able to sleep, knowing the key to _everything_ was only a few rooms away. He couldn't eat knowing the last ingredient was right across the table from him. All Norman seemed to be able to do was pace and plan.

One afternoon, he'd worked himself into such a fit he was pacing his room in circles, ripping out clumps of hair, murmuring, "Peter, Peter. . .Spider-Man, the key, Peter. . ." over and over. He didn't even realize what he was doing until Harry walked in with an annoying query about dinner or something.

Whenever the boy leaves the house, Norman sends drones to follow him, watching his every move.

All Norman needed was proof that Peter was Spider-Man, and then everything will be ready. . .He just needed to know for sure.

If Norman happened to be wrong, and he had still taken Peter, then he'd have to kill the boy, and that'd make Norman sad, because he is a sweet boy. . .yes, it'd make Norman very sad, so Norman has to be patient, yes yes, patient. . .patient. . .

~~~~~~

Peter was currently in the Avengers' Tower, more specifically, in the elevator. He had sent a text to Mr. Stark that he was coming, and though he hadn't received a response yet, he figured it would be fine.

He didn't feel like being alone yet, and Mr. Osborn has slowly become a looming presence back at the Osborn residence, enough so that his spidey sense would act up and create an intense atmosphere. Because of this, he decided to visit the Avengers.

As soon as the doors opened, Peter stepped out and cheerfully talked as he looked around for everyone, "Hey Mr. Stark, I'm here! I sent you a text earlier, but I don't know if you got it?"

He stopped walking as he saw he was alone in the Avengers common room, until he saw Steve.

"Hey Pete, we're in the kitchen." The captain explained, and Peter followed him like a puppy. "Just a fair warning, Tony's kind of drunk right now, so I apologize if he acts. . .different."

"D-drunk?" Peter squeaked, his heart stopping. His mood instantly dropped, and he felt nauseous and sick. _'He isn't Ben.'_ Peter reminded himself. _'It's gonna be ok, he isn't Ben.'_

"Yeah, Clint, Nat, and Tony were playing truth or dare together, and Clint dared Tony to drink as much as he could." Steve. grumbled in light hearted amusement. "Tony's gonna drink himself to death, honestly, I'm a little worried he'll go back to old habits, but Rhodey's here and says he'll be fine."

Peter tuned Steve out, finding it a little hard to breathe. He rubbed his neck a little, his throat feeling tight and swollen. Peter forced himself to quietly take some calming breaths, his hands tightly curled to prevent any shaking.

Steve lead the way into the kitchen, Peter stopping right outside the door. He took one more deep breath - _get over yourself Peter -_ and stepped into the room.

"Peter!" Tony and Clint cheered, Nat standing next to them with an amused expression. Peter flinched at the sudden noise, but forced a smile on his face.

"H-hey guys!" He weakly said as he gave a small wave. "How are you?"

Tony walked over and threw an arm over the kid's shoulder, his intoxicated mind not seeing or feeling his trembling. "We are doing gREAT! We had some fun drinking, Clint and I started seeing who could chug a whole bottle faster-"

"Ok Tony, give Peter some space." Steve intervened, noticing the teenager's discomfort. "How about you drink some water and sit down? Let's go to the common room."

"Do you also want water, Peter? You look a little pale." Natasha asked, suddenly standing in front of him. Peter blinked, taking a moment to process her question.

"Uh, y-yes please." Peter turned away from the spy, her eyes prying into his thoughts and feelings - or at least, that's what it felt like to Peter.

There were so many eyes on him.

 _Too many eyes too many eyes too many_ _eyes-_

"Here you go." Nat held out a glass full of water. Peter thanked her and sipped on it. He could feel the water flowing into his mouth, caressing every corner, chilling every tooth. He could feel it slid down his throat, cascading down down down into his stomach.

 _It's too much it's too muc_ h _it's too much-_

Sudden pain and the sound of glass shattering interrupted his thoughts, as his shaking hand crushed the cup he was holding, water mixing with glass and blood on Peter's hand and the floor.

He stared at his hand, his face unbothered, his mind narrowing in on the blood and the pain, finally finding focus.

It was dark red. It looked pearly. It gathered together in beads. It slid down, following the flow of gravity.

 _Clarity_.

"-eter! Peter! Are you okay?" Natasha was in front of him again. Her hair was red. Peter doesn't like the color red too much.

The door slammed open, causing Peter to jump and snap out of his stupor. He turned around, and paled as Tony stormed over to him, Steve behind him.

"Are you guys okay? We heard something break- PETER!" Tony yelled out when he saw the mess. Peter violently flinched, causing all three of the adults to stop.

"Is he. . .is he okay?" Steve asked. Natasha shook his head.

"No, he was all pale and shaky, and he wouldn't talk. I think he's experiencing some kind of panic attack."

"I'll go get Sam!"

"Peter?"

"Tony-"

Peter felt like he was underwater, like he couldn't breathe _oh gosh he couldn't breathe, he_ _can't_ _breathe he can't he can't he can't -_

DANGER!

His spidey sense screamed, and Peter looked up in time to see Tony swinging his fist down on him, a snarl on his face.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Peter screamed, shoving Tony away. He collapsed to the ground, sobbing. "Don't touch me, please don't, please don't. . ."

~~~~~

Sam was having a normal day, enjoying the peace and quiet in his bedroom, when Steve suddenly slammed the door open.

" _Sam_ , we need you!" He barked, and turned around and walked away without even waiting for his response.

"I- what- ok, ok, I'm coming." He grumbled a little, hurrying after him. "What's up?"

"It's Peter." Steve answered as they stepped into the elevator. "He's having a panic attack right now. Natasha and Tony are with him, but Tony is drunk right now. . ."

Sam's mood completely changed, preparing himself to help the teenager to ride out his panic attack.

The elevator doors opened and they burst into the room. Sam quickly surveyed the scene; Peter was curled up in a tight ball in the middle of the floor mumbling something while Natasha was helping pull Tony out of a broken cupboard.

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"Tony tried to put a hand on his shoulder, Peter pushed him a little too hard." Nat answered, supporting Tony.

Sam ignored them, walking closer to Peter.

"Hey Peter, it's me, Sam. Can you hear me? Are you able to respond?" Sam crouched down, putting some space between the two.

Peter let out a pathetic whimper, but nodded his head.

"That's great buddy! Can you sit up and look at me, or do you feel better down there?"

He shook his head no, not moving his position but stopping his rambling.

"Ok, alright, that's fine. Do you want to go somewhere else?" He shook his head again. "Alright. I'm gonna scoot a little closer, ok?"

Sam waited for his consent before coming much closer. "I'm gonna put my hand on your back, alright?" He slowly put one hand on his back, frowning at how badly Peter was shaking. Sam gently rubbed it, enough to give him something to focus on, but light enough as to not overwhelm him.

"You're okay Peter. You're in the tower with Sam, Nat, Steve, and Tony. You're safe. You will get through this." Peter's breathing was slowing down, as he seemed to begin calming down. "That's it, good job. Can you take some deep breaths with me?"

It was a few more moments of Sam whispering encouragement and Peter focusing on his breathing, until he slowly sat up.

"Tha-thank you, Sam. . ." Peter mumbled, avoiding all the adults' eyes. "Sor-ry about that. . ."

"It's ok, Peter. Panic attacks aren't something you need to feel embarrassed or guilty about." Sam calmly explained as he eyed his injured hand. "Is there anything you need? Food? Water? Sleep? Maybe fixing up your hand?"

"Um, fixing my hand would be nice. . ." He looked up sheepishly. Sam smiled kindly.

"Let's go to Bruce."

~~~~~

Sam and Peter were in the living room, waiting for Tony to be done with his visit with Bruce (being shoved into cabinets isn't a pleasant experience, by the way). Neither of them were saying anything, Sam trying to give the kid space, and Peter was too tired and embarrassed to say anything.

Both jumped when Peter's phone vibrated, and they awkwardly laughed it off, before going back to silence. Peter pulled out his phone, and read the notification.

 **Dr. Connors:** _Peter, are you able to come in to the lab in thirty minutes? Mr. Osborn would like to talk to us_.

Peter blinked, a little confused; today was supposed to be a day off. However, Peter happily replied that he would be there soon.

"I have to go." Peter said as he stood up. "I have to go to work."

"Peter-" Sam protested, standing up also. "Peter, you just experienced a panic attack, a severe one, too. I think you should call in sick, stay here and rest."

The teenager shook his head. "Thank you, Sam, but I can't. I really need to leave."

Just as Sam was going to argue more, Tony, Nat, Steve, and Bruce all filed in. "Hey kid, feeling any better?" Tony asked, a bandage wrapped around his wrist and some bandaids scattered across his face and hands.

"Um, yeah, tons." Peter lied. He felt strangely disconnected, but mostly felt annoyed and nervous right now. "Anyways, I have to go to work, my boss just texted me."

"Absolutely not." Tony declared. Peter narrowed his eyes.

"You aren't in charge of me, I'm free to go whenever I please, _especially_ when it's something important like work." Peter growled. Why was he so. . .angry?

All the adults shared glances, varying in different degrees of confusion, concern, and caution.

"I know that," Tony said slowly, tone wary and defensive. "But _something_ is _obviously_ wrong - panic attacks?! Angry outbursts?!"

~~~~~

Natasha looked the boy up and down, her SHIELD and Red Room training deeply analyzing him. He was obviously burying his embarrassment and anxiety over. . .something underneath his anger. "I agree with Tony." She said, folding her arms. "Something is obviously going on."

Peter rolled his eyes, and Natasha noticed the dark circles underneath them. He looked like he hadn't gotten a proper night of rest in a while. "Nothing is going on!"

Nat hesitated for a moment, and then quietly asked, "Is everything okay at home?"

Peter didn't even need to say anything for her to know her answer.

His eyes widened and immediately flew to the room's exits, before landing on the window closest to him, with only Bruce in his way. "Nothing is going on at home." He wheezed, and Steve accepted it before Natasha could say anything.

"We believe you Peter, your uncle is a good man. Are you being hunted down by someone? The octopus guy, perhaps?"

"I-I don't know, maybe?" Peter's eyes flickered over to him. "I'm telling you, nothing is wrong!" His phone buzzed again, and their attention briefly diverted to the device before going back to the conversation. "Can't we talk about this later? I, I have to go to work! I _need_ this job!"

"Peter, you should really stay and rest." Sam reiterated.

"Here, kid, tell me where you work at." Tony pulled out his own phone. "I'll personally call them as Tony Stark, and you won't get fired for taking the day off."

Natasha noticed his slight flinch at the question of where he worked. "Where do I- where do I work? That doesn't matter, I'm going, and you can't stop me!"

Tony let out a huff of annoyance. "FINE. You can go. Happy?"

Hurt flashed on Peter's face, before melting into blankness with ease. "Overjoyed." He snarled.

Tony barked out a bitter, sarcastic laugh. "Oh, I'm sure. Get in the car kid, I'm driving you."

"W-wait!" Panic poured into his voice, overcoming his anger. "Drive me? I-I don't need a ride, um, um. . ." He scrambled for an excuse.

How many times has Peter scrambled for an excuse that they thought was just dorky, forgetful Peter?

Tony rolled his eyes. "Stop being so stubborn! Why do you not want me to know where you work at?!"

"I- why do you even care!?" His eyes were burning again.

"Because I care about _you_!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes, I do!"

"Peter," Steve stepped in. Natasha could only watch. "Just tell us where you work, and you can go-"

"No!" His cheeks were turning red with anger, while Tony's eyes darkened. Natasha was going to _have_ to step in, just to make sure the argument didn't get, ah, physical.

" _Wait-_ " Bruce suddenly said, causing all of the attention to whirl over to him. "Peter, you- you accepted Dr. Connors offer, didn't you?" Peter's face went white while Tony looked hurt. "You did! You, you work at-"

"I work at Oscorp." He sounded so sad. Was he always so sad and small? Natasha wondered.

"Oscorp." Tony snarled. It was his turn to be furious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it even safe for me to talk more after that chapter ? XD
> 
> Yeah bye bye Iron Dad and Spidey Son lolol
> 
> Anyways, I have good and bad news :/
> 
> Bad News: The next two chapters are going to be short. Like crazy short, I think.
> 
> Good News: Bc they are short, they should be out very soon, AND I'll publish them at the same time !!


	5. Fight Over Oscorp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Tony's turn to be furious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These ones cams out fast!!! Both of them are only 1,000 words each tho lol. Enjoy!

He regretted everything. He drove him away, all over something stupid. _How_ could he be so _stupid_.

He was furious. He shouldn't have gotten so mad.

"Please kid. Come back."

~~~~~

_((Monday, May 4th, Continued))_

"I work for Oscorp." One of his many secrets was out. Great. Peter couldn't even look up from the ground; not only was Oscorp Stark Industries' main competition, but Tony had specifically asked Peter not to join.

"Oscorp." Tony snarled. Peter hardly reacted, there was no point in doing so. A deep tiredness settled into his bones, and he desperately wished Life had a rewind button.

"I told you to _not_ join Oscorp! I offered you more money any intern would _ever_ make!" Tony yelled.

Peter would go back to the good old days.

"Tony, I think you need to calm down." Steve, ever the peacemaker, once again stepped in. "We should all take a break, and then come back and talk about this when we're calm-"

What were the good old days?

Days filled with science and learning with Mom and Dad?

Days filled with carnivals and lullabies with May and-

Board games and Star Wars marathons with Mj and Ned?

Movie nights and missions with the Avengers?

"Sorry Cap, but I disagree." Tony's voice was bitter and sarcastic. "He needs to hear this, and he needs to hear it now, so he can go over there and quit."

Peter finally looked up from the floor. "Quit?! I can't quit!"

"Yes you can!" Tony exasperated. "Nothing is stopping you from quitting!"

The kid frowned, blood beginning to boil again. "I _like_ it there! I have friends there, and people there who listen to me!"

Tony felt hurt, but covered it up with anger. " _I_ was your friend, _I_ listened to you! I believe in you, I've _always_ supported you!"

Pete scoffed. "Oh yeah? Is that why you took away my suit? Is these why you recruited a _fourteen year old_ to fight in your little Civil War spat? Is that why you told me to stop chasing after Vulture?"

"That- That doesn't count!" Tony yelled. "Peter, I am going to take you down to Oscorp, you are going to tell them you quit, and then you are going home. You're grounded from the next few missions."

Peter laughed, but there was no humor in it. "Oh ho ho, can't steal the suit so you're gonna steal the team! Well news flash, _Mr. Stark_ , you aren't my boss anymore, and you _are not_ my parent."

"I wish I was because I would smack your mouth for the way you are talking to me!" Tony _immediately_ regretted saying that. He did _not_ mean it, not _at all. Why_ would he say that?!

"Tony! You are taking this _too_ far!" Sam barked, grabbing onto the man's shoulders and pulling him away. Everyone stopped when Peter started laughing again. His laughter quickly turned into sobs.

"Peter?" Bruce cautiously asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm _fine._ It's just, _hilarious_." Peter shook his head. "That's how it all- How _everything_ started!"

"What do you mean, Peter?" Natasha asked.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." He snapped. "I'm done here. _No one_ is in charge of me, not anymore. And I quit being the Avengers' intern - Spider-Man is going rogue." He walked over to the elevator, and no one stopped him. "Besides. Oscorp is better."

The doors closed, and Tony let them.

~~~~~

Peter finally allowed himself to fall apart, now alone in the elevator. His entire body shook as he cried; he ruined _another_ family, lost _another_ dad.

He killed his parents. He killed May. He drove Ben into depression and anger. And now he's done the same to Tony.

His phone buzzed, and he pulled it out, reading the forgotten messages from Dr. Connors.

 **Dr. Connors:** _Excellent Peter. I think you'll be very excited to come in and finally finish our project. Let me ask Mr. Osborn if I may fully enlighten you._

**_Dr. Connors:_ ** _Great news, Mr. Osborn said I may explain it to you. You see, Peter, the last ingredient we need in our formula was radioactive blood. The blood, in order to help other human bodies accept the serum, and the radioactivity to activate it. We found the perfect candidate, and just need to contact him and ask for his help._

**Peter Parker:** _Who is the candidate, if you don't mind me asking?_

**Dr. Connors:** _Spider-Man. We just need Spider-Man, and then we can change the world._

Peter's eyes widened. _He_ was the perfect candidate? The key to creating the ultimate healing serum, to save the entire world? And all he had to do was donate a little bit of blood?

He's ruined so many families.

But he has one more.

One more chance.

 **Peter Parke** r: _I know who Spider-Man is._

**Dr. Connors:** _You do?_

One more try, with Dr. Connors, Mr. Osborn, and Harry

**Peter Parker:** _Yes. It's me. I am Spider-Man, and I can prove it._

Peter watched as the text bubble with three dots symbolizing Dr. Connors was typing appear, disappear, and the reappear again. His heart was pounding.

**Dr. Connors:** _Stay where you are. I am coming to personally pick you up._

The elevator doors opened, and Peter left the building to wait for his new chance.

~~~~~

"I know who Spider-Man is." Was the first thing Connors said when Norman answered the phone. The man froze, his heart racing.

"Who?" He hissed.

"You were right. It's Peter." Connors answered. "I'm on my way to pick him up personally."

"Good. I will meet you there." Norman hung up, and stared out his bedroom window. He let out a laugh, just a little chuckle at first, but it quickly grew louder and louder, until he couldn't control himself.

He finally did it. He's won. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is written awkwardly, but idk. I hope you liked it!


	6. Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Failure has. . .consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this book 😢

Peter sat on the edge of the curb, waiting for Dr. Connors when Avengers Tower's doors were thrown open, and Clint came running out.

"You're leaving? You're breaking up with us?!" Clint cried. Peter rolled his eyes.

"I am, and don't phrase it like that, it makes it sound weird." He looked straight ahead, refusing to look at Clint.

"Fine, fine. But kid, you can't let one argument drive you away from people, you can't just, _give up_ so. . .so, so _easil_ y."

"I've seen this before, Clint." Peter swallowed, closing his eyes. "Everything is great and fine. Something bad happens, and everyone is a little sore and hurt. But it doesn't get better, and it doesn't heal. It starts off as just words: I wish I could do this, I want to do that. Then it becomes threats: I will do this, I will do that. And then, it happens."

" . . .Hell, kid."

Peter let out a little laugh, opening his eyes. Clint looked like he was nearly in tears, and Peter regretted laughing because of how sad and hurt he looked.

"Did I ever tell you, I ran away to join the circus?"

Peter raised an eyebrow. "You. In the circus?"

Clint grinned and nodded. "Yep! I was young, only ten, maybe eleven? They turned out to be an evil circus that stole from people, and I helped them."

"What?!" Peter's eyes widened. "Why?!"

"Because they were better than home."

Peter froze, then looked down. "Oh. . ."

"It's also why Bruce went to college. I mean, the man is so smart and loves science so much, he'd probably have gone to college anyways, but nothing motivated him more than getting away from his father." Clint sighed. "I guess what I'm trying to say, is if there's something going on, _pleas_ e, say something. We _understand."_

Peter opened his mouth to say something, and hope bubbled up in Clint. But then, to his disappointment, Peter closed his mouth, and looked away.

"My ride is here." Clint slowly nodded, and stood up with the kid.

"Peter. Promise me you'll come back. At least to see me? Please?" Clint begged.

A sleek, black car with pitch black windows rolled up, the door opening. Clint frowned, seeing Dr. Connors sitting alone in the row, a black window dividing him from the driver. Peter took a step to get in, then paused for a moment.

"I promise, Clint. I'll come back, I promise." He said without looking back at him. He then got in the car.

Clint let out a half hearted wave, and trudged back inside, alone.

~~~~~~

"Peter. Or should I say, Spider-Man?" Dr. Connors said once they started driving, causing Peter to wince.

"Just Peter, is fine." He glanced out the window, watching as they left the Avengers.

"Yes, yes. About your superhero persona, would you mind proving it to me?" Dr. Connors sounded a lot colder than normal, and Peter didn't like the look in his eyes, but he shrugged it off as Connors' unique way of being excited.

"Sure, Dr. Connors. Um, may I borrow a pen?" Peter grabbed the pen from him, and allowed his sticky grip to hold the pen up with just his palm.

Connors gave him a small smile. "Thank you. That's all I need." He turned away from the boy, so Peter looked out the window again, only to frown.

They weren't going to Oscorp.

"Dr. Connors, something's wrong, we aren't going towards Oscorp-" He stopped as his spidey sense _screamed_ at him, and he turned around, only for Dr. Connors to force a white cloth over his mouth and nose.

"Yes, well, I'm afraid we aren't going to Oscorp for this experiment, _Spider-Ma_ n."

Peter tried his best to hold his breath for as long as possible, but failed as he gasped, trying to breathe in air only to get a giant whiff of a chemical that burned his nose and eyes.

He tried to do something, _anything_ , only for his vision to grow dark, and he fell away into a deep, deep sleep.

~~~~~~

"Well, you screwed up." Pepper walked in, head tall, eyes firm.

Tony barely looked up from his project, and looked back down at the metal he was messing with. Normally, he'd have music blaring so loud he'd be deaf for the next hour, but it reminded him too much of Peter, which reminded him too much of-

Well. The fight.

"So you're just gonna ignore me?" Pepper asked, hand on her hip. Tony sighed.

"I didn't mean to get so angry. What I did, what I _said-_ I wouldn't forgive me if I was Peter, hell, _I_ can't even forgive _myself_!" Tony yelled, and then covered his face with his hands.

Pepper's eyes softened. "Peter will forgive you. Just call him, tell him you're sorry, and ask him to come back so you two can talk more."

". . .should I really do it so soon?"

"Tony, the sooner the better. It's already been two hours, go ahead and do it." Pepper put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and Tony nodded.

He called Peter, and they both waited, holding their breaths, but it went to voicemail. Tony tried again, but the same thing happened. He put his phone down in defeat.

"Maybe he still needs time to heal before you guys talk." Pepper kissed his cheek. "He'll come around eventually."

Tony blankly nodded, and didn't move as Pepper left the lab.

"Yeah, he'll come around eventually." He told himself. "It's only been two hours. We'll probably be crying and hugging each other tomorrow. . .he'll come around."

~~~~~~

Natasha wiped the sweat off of her forehead, and launched herself at Bucky again, hitting harder and harder as she got lost in thought.

She kicked him down, and stood there, panting, as he laid on the floor, catching his breath.

"Ты в порядке?" Bucky asked her in Russian as he got up. She frowned.

"Конечно я." They got into fighting stances again, and started another sparring session.

"Кажется, у тебя много на уме" He ducked underneath her fist, and swung his leg out to sweep her feet, but she jumped over it.

"Я думаю. . .Я думаю, мне нужно поговорить с Дядя Ben." Nat said. Bucky's eyes darkened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaannnddd that concludes this book! Before I start talking, ~translation~!!
> 
> Again, I used Google Translate, so please, Russian speakers, correct me !
> 
> Ты в порядке? = Are you okay?
> 
> Конечно я. = Of course.
> 
> Кажется, у тебя много на уме. = You seem to have a lot on your mind.
> 
> Я думаю. . .Я думаю мне нужно поговорить с Дядя Ben. = I think. . .I think I need to have a chat with Uncle Ben.
> 
> There we go!! So, what'd y'all think? Are ya mad at me lol
> 
> I'm going to take a short break to plan the next book, but I think this next one will be a chapter or two shorter.
> 
> See you in the next one!!


End file.
